When Worlds Collide
by bigtimeloser53
Summary: What if our solar system was suddenly thrown into the Star Wars universe? My first fic. Please r&r.
1. Routines

When Worlds Collide  
  
Note: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does. So if you thought I was trying to take credit for it you were sorely mistaken. Anyway this is my first fic. Please R&R -JH  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Routines  
  
The cool night breeze filtered into the meditation area at the Jedi temple. To find peace and quiet on Coruscant was quite a chore and not something easily come by. But for a Jedi Master like Yoda, not much was hard to achieve. He had been meditating for hours, trying to search for light in the darkness. His lifegiving force had seemingly cut him off. The future was just a shroud of darkness to him. Yet his mind continued to focus for some hope of redemption, a sign of hope. His thoughts drifted to the young Skywalker. If there was ever a time the force needed balancing it was now. Maybe he wasn't the one to fulfill the prophecy. Maybe nobody was. But something big was definitely on the horizon. He could sense it. Another surgance in the force, one as large if not bigger than Anakin. Yes his hope was coming soon. But in a way he would never expect..  
  
"Johnny, wake up. C'mon, Paul's on the phone and he wants to know if you're going to workout with him." The light burned the young mans eyes as he awoke. Another late night with Donna had really done him in this time. (1:30pm, that's not bad. At least he didn't wake you up for morning work outs). Sleep was a precious and important part of any 16yr olds life, and one that is held in high esteem. "Hand me the phone will you mom?" "Hey Paul whats up?" "Hey Buddy, not much. Are you gonna get your sorry butt outta bed and come to workouts or am I gonna have to come over there and help?" His friends threats weren't idle which was a huge incentive for Johnny to get up. He needed to work out anyways. Football was not really his game so he had to keep working to get better so he could play. But oh how he loathed workouts. "Yeah, Ill be ready in like ten." "Alright, good. See ya in a few. Bye." As he hung up the phone the painful realization of just how bad his head hurt reached him. (Ha ha, that's what I get for stayin up till 4am. I reakon its worth it for her though). The her he was referring to was none other than Donna Henson. She had been a transfer student second semester that year and she stole his heart with one glance of her smile. They had been goin out for a good 2 and a half months now and he had fallen pretty hard for her. He just couldn't get why the prettiest girl in school had decided to fall for him too. Well he wasn't complaining, that's for sure. He slowly got out of bed after looking at Donna's picture and changed into his workout clothes. His mom was watching his baby sister when he went out to get some food and his little brother was watching that stupid Disney channel as always. (No time for food) he thought. (Paul will be here any minute). Paul had been his best friend for a good 2 yrs now but they had known each all their lives. But more importantly Paul could drive. Johnny was to lazy to get his license so he was still bumming rides off everyone. He left his house as usual around 1:45pm and headed off to workouts. His school wasn't far so he just listened to music and looked out the window the whole way. His mind often drifted elsewhere. Soon everything would change. The routine he had grown so used to would soon be gone as it would be with most people on earth. A big change was on the horizon, and no one could even imagine what was going to happen next.... 


	2. A Light

Sorry the 1st chap was so short. Ill try and make em longer. -JH  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: A Light  
  
  
  
The city was bustling as usual. The senate was called into an emergency meeting so the planet was even more active than usual. In the Jedi temple, Master Windu and Yoda were discussing the current emergency power Chancellor Palpatine had been given. "Always clouded things around Palpatine are. Worry do I that dark side of Force his ally may be." Yoda responded in answer to Windu's question. "Do you actually think that a dark lord of the Sith could slip into such a position of power without us noticing?" asked the perplexed Jedi. Though he himself was quite strong in the force it seemed that Yoda always had an edge on him when it came to discovering evil lurking around the corner. But Yoda himself had admitted that his abilities in the Force were growing diminished due to the cover of darkness all around them. Windu felt it too. "Discuss this later we must" Yoda replied. "To matter at hand attention of ours must be." And in finishing that statement the two entered the council meeting area high above the clouds of Coruscant. Standing before them was the great Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. At his side, as usual, was his Padawan apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. "You sent for us master?" enquired Kenobi of Yoda. Since Qui-Gon's death he and Yoda had become quite close. "Important matter to discuss with you have I." An air of seriousness as never before entered the council chamber. "Believe Palpatine is the dark lord of the Sith I do." "Thirst for power has he like none before him." "Destruction of Jedi will he be if not stopped is he." The mouth of every Jedi in the room dropped at the utterance of these words. Sure Palpatine was a politician and not one to be trusted, but a dark lord of the Sith?!?! How could this be?!?! The words burned in Anakins ears the most. (NO!!! I refuse to accept it. The Chancellor has guided me through so much. He has seen me for what I am when Obi-Wan has not. He cannot be a Sith). But even as the thoughts ran through his head the anger swelled within him. Palpatines greatest weapon was slowly showing itself now. Yoda detected the anger inside the Padawan. But he did not realize how much Palpatine had instilled into the young man the he would one day be the ultimate power in the universe. That he would be the greatest Jedi of them all. Yoda for the moment decided to ignore the Padawans anger and return his thoughts to the rest of the council. Before much else could be though Master Kenobi spoke up. " If you believe this to be true, Master Yoda, then Anakin and I will be more than willing to help you in anyway possible." Obi-Wan had always been brave and headstrong. So much like Qui-Gon. "Help you can give, but plan we must first have." " How are we going to justify attempting to battle the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic and maintain our reputation as the peacekeepers in the universe. Its never been done before." Windu stated. He was right too. How would even the great Jedi justify the destruction of the Chancellor. The dark side of the Force had twisted itself throughout every angle of this situation. " Know this I do.Yoda was cut off mid sentence by a huge flash in the sky. "What in the Sith..Master Windu trailed off. Throughout the room lightsabers were ignited in anicipation of an attack but none came. As the bright flash cleared something amazing appeared before them. A new planet had appeared in the Coruscant sky. A blue orb much like that of Alderaan. But that was the least amazing of the strange happenings. A surgance of the force like he had never felt before struck Master Yoda and the rest of the Jedi's in the room. To Obi-Wan it felt much like Anakin's energy when he flared with anger but this was a much purer form of Force energy. There was no anger or fear. Only light. And it was much stronger than Anakin's Force signature. Whatever or whoever it was though was coming from the mysterious new planet in the sky, and Yoda was certain that the Sith had picked up on it as well...  
  
He grabbed the nearest towel as he stepped out of the shower. As he dried himself, Johnny's thoughts drifted to Donna and the party he was going to tonight. It was gonna be just the usual school party. A bunch of people standing around eating and drinking while a few of the girls danced in the middle of the room to the poorly picked music. Usually he avoided stuff like that but Donna got stuck going so naturally he was stuck too. In 15 min he and Paul were on the road. The drive was pretty long and the two talked as they usually did. About girls, cars, and football. When they got to the party they took their time heading in because of the ridiculousness of the whole thing. When Johnny walked in the door what he saw was enough to cause him to faint. There was Donna in a light blue dress looking so incredibly beautiful it caused his knees to shake. "Hello my darlin." she said to him as she walked over. An incredibly stupid look crawled across his face as she walked up and hugged him. And then the reality of how stupid the party was hit him. As he had predicted most of the people were just standing around talking and making fun of all the dumb girls in the middle of the room dancing to N'Sync or some other crap of that nature. "How was your day?" she asked. "Oh pretty crappy until now." he said with a silly grin on his face. They continued to talk as they walked around saying their helloes. Two hours must've gone by. Paul was dancing with a beautiful girl named Charlotte and Johnny had about had his fill of dancing with Donna and a few of his other friends that just so happened to be girls. He decided a breath of fresh air would do him some good so he stepped outside for a moment. While he standing outside staring at the stars he felt a pair of arms wrap around his body. He turned around to see none other than Donna standing there. As another stupid grin made it's away across his face she suddenly kissed him. For a while they just stood there kissing and talking until it happened. A bright flash like they had never seen before flashed across the sky. The two shielded their eyes from the blast until it cleared. What they saw before them was almost indescribable. Instead of the moon a planet stood its place in the sky. It was close too. It seemed to be covered with an orange glow of what would later be found to be lights. That's when it happened. That's when Johnny Lightfelners life changed forever. He let out a yell as a sensation he had never felt before coursed over his body. Then he blacked out..  
  
Sorry if its still too short. Im a slow typer. Please review. 


End file.
